The Internet has made it possible to access web sites to obtain information and conduct transactions using a browser. Browsers interpret and display web pages typically written in HyperText Markup Language (HTML). Recently web pages and browsers have been designed to provide a multimodal capability that includes a voice functionality for accessing and interacting with web pages. This is achieved by combining eXtensible HyperText markup Language (XHTML) with voice enablement markup language (Voice XML). Web pages and browsers that are compatible with this combination are typically referred to a X+V enabled.
While X+V enabled web pages and browsers make it easier to browse web pages on communication units with limited input mechanisms, such as the common twelve button keypad of voice communication units, there has been only limited adoption of X+V technology. Specifically, X+V technology typically requires web pages to be written in the X+V language and browsers must be capable of interpreting this language. Yet many, if not most, web pages today are written in basic HTML. Likewise, many communication units do not have the capability of interpreting web pages written in the X+V language. Therefore the ability to use voice and related multimodal technology still remains unavailable for many users.